Robin Goodfellow
Robin Goodfellow (Puck) '''ist eine starke Sommerfee, der von Oberon beauftragt wird, Meghan in der Welt der Sterblichen zu beschützen, weshalb sie seit ihrer Kindheit gute Freunde sind. Er verkleidet sich als ein Menschenjunge namens 'Robbie Goodfell', um zu jeder Zeit über sie zu wachen. Puck ist der Rivale von Ash, da er für den Tod von Ashs erster großer Liebe Ariella Tularyn verantwortlich ist - und auch, weil er ebenfalls in Meghan verliebt ist. Er ist dank vieler Gedichte, Balladen und Lieder über ihn selbst so gut wie unsterblich. Der Name seines Models ist ''Damon'''. Geschichte Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht Eines der wichtigsten Attribute zum ersten Buch ist, dass Puck sich mit Hilfe des Scheins eine menschliche Identität mit dem Namen 'Robbie Goodfell' erschafft. Er arbeitet als Meghans Vormund und versichert, dass sie niemals von der verborgenen Welt erfahren darf und nicht mit einer Fee (außer ihm selbst) in Verbindung kommt. Aber seine Verkleidung hält nicht lange, denn Meghans Bruder Ethan Chase wird von einem unbekannten Feind entführt und durch einen Wechselbalg ersetzt. Robbie offenbart sich als der berüchtigte Robin Goodfellow (er bevorzugt Puck), der aus Shakespeares ''Sommernachtstraum bekannt ist. Meghan fragt ihn, mit ihr ins Land der Feen zu reisen, um ihren Bruder zu retten. Puck zögert zuerst, aber gibt sich letztendlich geschlagen, weil er Meghan nicht überreden kann in der Menschenwelt zu bleiben, und führt sie dann ins Nimmernie. Gleich nach dem Eintreten ins Feenland spürt Puck, dass sie verfolgt werden. Der Jäger ist niemand anderes als Ash, der Prinz des Winterhofes und der Todfeind Robin Goodfellows. Robin opfert seine Würde, verwandelt sich in ein Pferd und bringt Meghan in Sicherheit, wobei er sie in einen der Bäume wirft, in dem Grimalkin sitzt, um Ash von Meghan abzulenken und zu fliehen. Später erscheint er wieder, als Meghan am Sommerhof ankommt und Oberon ihr mitteilt, dass Puck als Strafe, weil er sie ins Nimmernie geführt hatte, in einen Raben verwandelt wurde und in einem Käfig gehalten wird. Als nächstes taucht Puck im Blue Chaos von Shard auf, bei dem er Meghan und Grimalkin zur Flucht verhilft und mit ihnen zusammen durch einen Steig nach Tir Na Nog gerät. Da er Meghan nicht davon überzeugen kann, mit ihm zum Sommerhof zurück zu kehren, hilft er ihr dabei den Eisernen König und ihren Bruder Ethan zu finden. Auf dem Weg zum Eisernen Reich werden er, Meghan, Grimalkin und Ash von Virus, Machinas zweitem Leutnant angegriffen, wobei Puck angeschossen wird und von einer Dryade mit ihren Baum gezogen wird, damit er dort im Schlaf heilen kann. Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht Puck taucht das erste Mal auf, als Meghan und und Ash von einer Horde Gremlins im Winterreich angegriffen werden. In Rabengestalt fliegt er direkt durch die Tür, hilft ihnen beim Kampf und wird von Meghan gleich darauf vor Freude in den Arm genommen. Das Wiedersehen verläuft nicht ganz, wie er es erwartet hat, denn am Abend gesteht er Meghan indirekt seine Liebe, worauf Ash am nächsten Morgen allein loszieht, um das Jahreszeitenzepter allein zurück zu holen. So reisen Meghan und Puck allein weiter, damit dieser sie nach Hause zu ihrer Familie in der Menschenwelt bringen kann. Eine heftige Diskussion zwischen ihnen führt dazu, dass Puck ihr direkt ins Gesicht sagt, dass er sie liebt. Meghan jubelt zum Teil über dieses Geständnis, da sie glaubt, ebenfalls Gefühle für ihn zu haben. Doch sie werden unterbrochen, als sie durch die Beschwörung von Grimalkin dazu gezwungen wird, zu ihm zu gehen. So kommt es, dass sie, Puck und Grimalkin sich mit Eisenpferd verbünden, der sich vom Falschen König abgewendet hat, um das Jahreszeitenzepter zurück zu holen. Nach einigen Turbulenzen landet die Gruppe bei Leanansidhe, der Königin der Exilanten, die sie bei sich aufnimmt und ihnen bei ihrer Mission helfen will. Puck weiß, dass der (Lieblings-) Klavierspieler Leanansidhes, Charles, der ebenfalls im Zwischenraum bei ihr wohnt, eigentlich Meghans Ziehvater ist, sagt Meghan aber bewusst nichts, aus Angst, sie könnte ihn verlassen. Und nach einem Styling Meghans, wobei selbst Robin Goodfellow die Worte fehlen, folgt, dass er und Meghan sich vor dem großen Einbruch bei SkiCorp (endlich) küssen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist Puck hoffnungsvoll, dass die beiden eine Chance zusammen hätten. Als sie jedoch erfahren, dass Virus Ash unter ihrer Kontrolle hat, wendet sich das Blatt. Puck, Meghan, Grimalkin und Eisenpferd sind zur Flucht gezwungen, wobei Meghan ernsthaft von Ash am Arm verletzt und ohnmächtig wird. Goodfellow trägt sie den ganzen Weg zu Leanansidhes Versteck zurück, kümmert sich um sie und versucht sein Bestes, sie zu beruhigen. Als dann Warren, einer von Leanansidhes Schützlingen, kurz davor ist, Meghan zu erschießen, und diese es gerade noch verhindern kann, tauchen Kimi und Nelson, zwei weitere Halbfeen und Schützlinge auf, die von Virus ebenso wie Ash kontrolliert werden. Virus stellt Meghan vor die Wahl: entweder rettet sie ihre Familie, die jeden Moment von Ash angegriffen wird, oder sie versucht erneut an das Jahreszeitenzepter zu gelangen, bevor es weggebracht wird. Meghan entscheidet sich für ihre Familie und reist mit Puck zusammen schnell zu sich nach Hause, wo sie ihren Bruder zitternd unter seinem Bett und ihre Eltern im Tiefschlaf im Eis gefangen vorfindet. Ein Kampf zwischen Ash und Puck mitten auf dem Flur entfacht, wobei Ash versucht, Meghan zu töten, und Puck alles daran setzt, sie zu beschützen. Letztendlich wird Puck an der Schulter verletzt und kann Meghan in letzter Sekunde vor dem Tod bewahren, indem er Ash einen seiner Dolche zwischen die Rippen rammt. Darauf gelingt es Meghan die Drohne in Ashs Kopf zu entfernen, ihn zu retten, und Puck zu überreden, Ash zu einem Heiler zu bringen. Die drei landen bei Meghans alter Krankenschwester, die, wie Puck ebenfalls in der Vergangenheit, dafür sorgen sollte, dass Meghan nichts von der Feenwelt erfährt. Sie und das Dreierpack sehen keinen anderen Weg, als zum Winterball zu gehen, wo es genug Schein gibt, um Ashs Verletzung zu heilen. Puck bittet Meghan um einen Tanz und ist ganz der Gentleman, doch Meghan hat nur Augen für Ash, der in einer Ecke von Menschenmädchen unterhalten wird. Am Ende müssen die drei den Ball wieder verlassen und werden von der Schar mit zu Eisenpferd genommen, der bereits auf sie wartet. Wieder vereint dringt die Gruppe in das Versteck von Virus und ihren Truppen ein, liefert sich einen heftigen Kampf, wobei Eisenpferd getötet wird, Meghan den Eisernen Schein benutzt, um sowohl die Angriffe abzuwehren, als auch Virus abzulenken, und Ash die Eiserne Fee in zwei Hälften teilt. Mit Hilfe des wiedererlangten Jahreszeitenzepters öffnet er einen Steig ins Nimmernie und die Verbliebenen kehren zurück in die Feenwelt, wo der Kampf zwischen Sommer und Winter bereits begonnen hat. Solange Meghan das Zepter zu Mab bringt, kämpfen Ash und Puck Seite an Seite gegen die Dornengardisten von Rowan, der sich auf die Seite Eisernen Feen gestellt und damit den Winterhof verraten hat. Zusammen gelingt es ihnen, sie zu besiegen, und lassen dabei einen von ihnen am Leben, der in Anwesenheit von Oberon und Mab später von Puck gezwungen wird, seinen verschrumpelten Finger mit dem Eisernen Ring zu zeigen und zu beweisen, dass Meghan die Wahrheit über die Eisernen Feen sagt. Zuletzt kommt es zum finalen Konflikt, wo Ash sich dem Eid, Meghan nie wieder zu sehen, verweigert und aus dem Nimmernie verbannt wird. Puck bittet Meghan insbrünstig bei ihm zu bleiben, im Nimmernie, doch Meghan entscheidet sich für Ash - und damit auch für das Exil, worauf Puck eine schmerzliche Entscheidung trifft: er folgt ihr und Ash in die Menschenwelt, um nicht von ihr getrennt zu sein. Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht (In Bearbeitung) Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Da Puck zu jeder Zeit des Buches dabei ist, kann man auch hier Genaueres nachlesen: Frühlingsnacht. Plötzlich Fee - Das Geheimnis von Nimmernie Die Reise zum Winterhof (Spielt nach Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht) Direkt wird Puck hier nicht gezeigt, da er immer noch in dem Baum der Dryade schläft. Diese erzählt Meghan und Ash, die ihn besuchen kommen, dass er keine Schmerzen erleidet und nicht weiß, wann er wieder aufwachen wird- wenn er überhaut aufwachen möchte. Sommernachtstraum (Spielt nach Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht) In dieser Kurzgeschichte werden Puck und Ash von Leanansidhe aufgesucht, bevor sie sich der Suche von Grimalkin widmen können. Diese möchte die Gefälligkeit einlösen, die Ash ihr versprochen hatte, nachdem er ihre Hilfe gebraucht hat, um Meghans Schwert in Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht zu besorgen. Da er sich nicht wehren kann, muss er sich mit Puck zusammenschließen, damit sie zusammen ins Herz von Arkadia gelangen können und dort ein kleines Mädchen zurückholen, was von Titania als Racheakt gestohlen wurde. Getarnt als Sir Fagan (Puck) und Sir Torin (Ash) schaffen sie es zum Lichten Hof zu gelangen und Titania abzulenken - was ziemlich einfach ist, weil der eigentliche Sir Torin eine Affäre mit der Sommerkönigin hat. Zusammen bringen sie das kleine Mädchen durch einen Trick zurück, verhandeln mit Leanansidhe über ihre Freilassung (weil sie noch ein Kind ist), händigen ihr dafür Titanias berüchtigten goldenen Spiegel aus, der von Puck vor einiger Zeit gestohlen wurde, und machen sich wieder auf die Suche nach Grimalkin. Das Eiserne Land (Spielt nach Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht) Puck reist nach dem Abenteuer (mit Ash, Grimalkin, Ariella und Wolf) am Ende der Welt durch den Globus - besucht einige Fuchs-Freunde in Kyoto, wobei er sich den Zorn einer Winterfee zuzieht und beinahe von einer Lawine getötet worden wäre, gerät nach Belize, wo er einer gefiederten Schlange eine Feder stiehlt und somit von kleinen Maya-Geistern verfolgt wird, bis plötzlich das Orakel auftaucht und ihn bittet, ins Nimmernie zurückzukehren, weil Meghan und Ash seine Hilfe bräuchten. Also reist er zurück ins Feenland - immer noch in Begleitung der Maya-Geister - und trifft die beiden Herrscher des Eisernen Königreiches an der Grenze zum Eisernen Reich, worauf Meghan ihn dazu zwingt, die Feder der Schlange zurück zu geben, damit die Maya-Geister verschwinden. Nach dem Wiedersehen wandern die drei mit Grimalkin weiter zum Baum der Wünsche, kämpfen gegen den Wächter des Baumes und gelangen so zum Traumteich, wo Meghan sich dem Orakel stellt, um mehr über ihren ungeborenen Sohn herauszufinden. Da sich die Eiserne Königin weigert, ihren Sohn dem Orakel zu übergeben, weil dieses behauptet, ihr Sohn bringe nur Tod und Zerstörung - angefangen mit dem Mord an Ethan Chase, will die alte Anna sie in ihrem Geist zerstören. Doch Meghan gelingt es Ash und Puck mit in ihren Traum zu ziehen, worauf sich alle drei dem Orakel stellen. Die Alte sieht ein, keine Chance zu haben und möchte ihr eine Information übergeben, wie sie ihren Bruder retten kann, bis die Verbindung plötzlich abbricht und sich alle Anwesenden wieder an der Grenze des Eisernen Reiches wiederfinden. Puck ist sichtlich genervt von den hin und her "Gebeame", wie er es nennt, und macht sich nach der Verabschiedung auf nach Arkadia. Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen Puck erscheint zum ersten Mal, als Ethan, Kenzie, Keirran und Annwyl im Central Park von New York landen, um nach einigen Exilanten und Halbblütlern suchen. Die Gruppe will einem Halbblut helfen, der vor den Vergessenen flieht, und gerät dabei mit ihnen zusammen, worauf sie von ihnen angegriffen werden. Der Kampf sieht nicht gut für die Gruppe aus: Annwyls Schein wird ausgesaugt und sie kann sich nicht mehr wehren, Kenzie kann sie kaum verteidigen, Keirran lässt Ethan kurzerhand allein und will zu ihnen gelangen - und Ethan selbst wird schwer am Handgelenk verletzt. Zum Glück erscheint Puck in dem Moment und hilft ihnen dabei, die Vergessenen zu vertreiben. Er ist sehr überrascht Meghans Bruder und ihren Sohn zusammen zu sehen, und will sie bei ihrem Abenteuer begleiten, doch die beiden bitten ihn darum, dem Sommer- und Winterreich Bescheid zu geben. Puck weigert sich zuerst, weil er sie nicht allein lassen will, wird letztendlich jedoch überzeugt und er verschwindet in Rabengestalt zurück ins Nimmernie, um sowohl seinem Hof, als auch Meghan davon zu berichten. Den zweiten und letzten Auftritt hat Puck, als Ethan und Keirran zusammen aus dem Versteck der Vergessenen kommen und von ihm, Ash und einigen Eisernen Rittern empfangen werden. Puck verbindet Ethans Verletzungen und macht Ash belustigt darauf aufmerksam, dass sein Sohn und Meghans Bruder eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pärchen aus jüngeren Zeiten haben. Darauf ziehen er und der Prinzgemahl nochmal los, um die Höhlen zu überprüfen, damit auch keiner der Vergessenen da geblieben ist. Besonders im letzten Teil der Geschichte merkt man, wie gut sie wieder befreundet sind, als Ash sich grinsend zu Puck umdreht und ihn fragt, ob er nicht mitkommen wolle. Plötzlich Prinz - Das Schicksal der Feen Puck begegnet der Gruppe - bestehend aus Keirran, Kenzie, Ethan, Grimalkin und Razor -, als sie gemeinsam auf dem Weg nach Arkadia sind und sich durch eine Apfelplantage schleichen müssen. Leider wecken sie dabei die Riesen auf, die über ihre Bäume wachen, und ein Kampf führt dazu, dass sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch den Garten hetzen müssen. Er und Grimalkin führen alle zu einem geheimen Durchgang, direkt in die Küche zu Sarah Hautschäler, die Puck darauffolgend durch den ganzen Palast jagt. Nachdem die Sitzung bei Titania vorbei ist, schließt er sich Keirran, Ethan und Kenzie an, denen er vorschlägt, durch die Welt der Sterblichen zu gehen, um ins Winterreich zu gelangen und die Kreatur der Kälte zu töten. Er führt sie zu einem Gnom, der erst durch harte Verhandlungen seinen Steig öffnet und Ethan und Kenzie ein paar Feuerfrüchte mit auf den Weg gibt. So gelangen sie ins Reich der Winterkönigin Mab, wo sie bereits nach wenigen Stunden Fußmarsch von Frostgeistern angegriffen werden. Ihnen gelingt es Ethan zu verletzen, weshalb die Gruppe Schutz in der Höhle des Kältemonsters suchen müssen. (In Bearbeitung) Fähigkeiten Obwohl er sehr freundlich, lustig und dreist ist, ist Robin Goodfellow ein sehr exzellenter Krieger, der eine Menge Tricks auf Lager hat, um seine Gegner zu verwirren und dann anzugreifen, wenn sie ihn nicht kommen sehen. Aus diesem Grund hat die Fehde zwischen ihm und Ash auch so lange angehalten, da er immer verschwindet, wenn er seine Doppelgänger auf ihn los lässt. Desweiteren ist er sehr begabt in der Sommermagie. Er ist in der Lage, Ash trotz seiner inneren Stärke mit seinem Schein zu bedecken und ihn direkt ins Herz von Arkadia zu führen (wie er es in Plötzlich Fee - Das Geheimnis von Nimmernie tut), ohne dass es jemand bemerkt. Nur sehr wenige Feen sind - mal abgesehen von den König/innen - dazu fähig. Außerdem ist er einer der sehr wenigen Feen die es wagen sich mit dem Adel der Feen mit den Feenherrschern anzulegen. Er setzt keinen Wert auf Autorität und erscheint stets frech und respektlos. Persönlichkeit Robin ist sehr spitzbübisch und hat eine Vorliebe für frische, rote Äpfel. Er ist bekannt als der kühne Störenfried von Shakespeares Sommernachtstraum, ''und ständig erpicht darauf allen in seiner Umgebung Streiche zu spielen, auch diejenigen, die über ihm eingestuft werden. Pucks verspielte Persönlichkeit führt oft zu Auseinandersetzungen. Er schafft es durch seine Art und Weise selbst die ruhigsten und vernünftigsten Charaktere wie Ash auf die Palme zu bringen, was häufig zu Kämpfen zwischen ihnen führt. Selbst großen Ärger versucht er immer als Witz zu sehen - doch er weiß, wann Schluss mit lustig ist und wann es ernst wird. Puck ist eine sehr loyale Person und probiert tendenziell, wenn er die Möglichkeit sieht, zu scherzen. Trotz seiner 'easy going' Natur kann ist er eine tödliche Konkurrenz sein. Wenn er sich versteckt oder nicht gefunden werden will, kann es unmöglich sein ihn zu finden. Aussehen Puck hat feuerrote Haare die in alle Richtungen abstehen und stets ungekämmt sind. Seine leuchtend grünen Augen - die häufig als smaragdgrün beschrieben werden - haben meist einen geheimnisvollen Schimmer, der laut Meghan nie völlig verblasst. Sein Gesicht ist schmal und markant, das mit den spitzen Ohren für Feen üblich ist. Er ist in der Menschenwelt relativ groß, wächst jedoch in die Höhe, als er den Schein ablegt und das Nimmernie betritt. Puck ist groß (circa 1.80m), schlank und ein wenig schlaksig, wird jedoch oft als gut aussehend und bemuskelt (auf spielerische Art und Weise) beschrieben, hat gebräunte Haut und starke Arme. Als er das Nimmernie betritt wechselt er auch seine Kleidung. Er trägt dort eine leuchtend grüne Hose, einen braunen Pullover und weiche Lederschuhe. In der Menschenwelt trägt er meistens Jeans, T-Shirt und Turnschuhe. Beziehungen Romanzen = Meghan Chase Er ist schon seit Meghans Kindheit ihr bester Freund und tarnt sich des Scheins als Robbie Goodfel. Robin war schon immer in Meghan verliebt doch er hat es ihr nie gesagt, weil es Oberons strikter Befehl ist, ihr jeglichen Kontakt zu Feen zu verbieten - und damit auch seiner wahren Identität. Als Meghans Bruder Ethan von Machina entführt wird, um sie ins Nimmernie zu locken, sieht Puck seine Chance, enthüllt seine wahre Natur und führt sie in die Feenwelt. Da sie sich aber später in Ash verliebt, wird er ziemlich wütend, kann es jedoch vor den beiden verbergen. Aber als er seine Gefühle für sie nicht mehr verstecken kann, macht sie ihm (zuerst undeutlich) klar, dass sie den Winterprinzen Ash liebt, obwohl sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbst nicht ganz sicher ist. Letztlich wird alles in Leanansidhes Hütte geklärt und ihre Freundschaft droht zu zerbrechen, bis sie sich wieder vertragen und Puck lieber die Stelle des besten Freunde annimmt, als gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr zu haben. Seitdem sind sie wieder unzertrennlich, doch es ist deutlich zu erkennen, dass er noch immer Gefühle für die Eiserne Königin hat. |-| Freunde = Ashallayn' darkmyr Tallyn Puck und Ash führen schon viele Jahrhunderte eine richtige Hassliebe zueinander. Zuerst sind sie die besten Freunde, doch als Ashs erste Liebe Ariella durch Pucks Hand stirbt, schwört er, ihn eines Tages umzubringen. Seitdem gibt es einige Kämpfe zwischen den beiden, die Goodfellow aber nicht sonderlich ernst nimmt, weil er weiß, dass Ash das Versprechen, ihn umzubringen, bereut. Zwischendurch gibt es heftige Spannungen zwischen ihnen wegen Meghan, in die beide verliebt sind, was sich jedoch legt, als Meghan Puck deutlich macht, dass sie Ash liebt. In Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht wird das Versprechen von Ash gegenüber Puck nichtig, als sie herausfinden, dass Ariella noch lebt. Dadurch entspannt sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen wieder, auch wenn Ash Puck niemals verzeihen kann, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist. Doch Goodfellow ist einfach nur froh, seinen besten Freund den Eisbubi wieder zu haben. Und in Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen wird deutlich, wie gut die beiden wieder miteinander auskommen, als sie lachend zusammen losziehen, um die Höhlen der Vergessenen zu untersuchen. Grimalkin Grimalkin und Puck haben eine eigentlich ziemlich simple Beziehung zueinander. Sie reißen Witze übereinander, versuchen den anderen bis aufs Äußerste zu reizen und probieren aus, wie weit sie damit kommen. Die Cat Sidhe wird von Puck öfter mal Fellball genannt, was sie jedoch nicht zur Kenntnis nimmt, um Goodfellow keinen Gefallen zu tun und sich darüber aufzuregen. Ariella Tularyn Als sich Puck und Ariella das erste Mal treffen, ist sie sehr überrascht, zu erfahren, dass der beste Freund vom Winterprinzen eine Sommerfee ist - und noch dazu der Große Robin Goodfellow. Doch trotz der Regeln und Gesetze findet sie es schön, dass Ash einen guten Freund aus dem Sommerreich hat - ihr macht es überhaupt nichts aus, worauf auch sie schnell beste Freunde werden. Ariella ist auch immer der Friedensstifter der beiden, wenn sie sich streiten, Ash mal etwas zu ernst ist oder einer von Pucks Streichen zu weit geht. Obwohl Puck der Grund für ihren Tod ist, verzeiht sie ihm in Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht sehr schnell und sie werden wieder gute Freunde, jedoch nicht mehr so unbekümmert wie damals. |-| Bekannte = Oberon Robin Goodfellow und Oberon kennen sich seit Ewigkeiten, da beide zu den ältesten Feenwesen im Nimmernie gehören. Jeder andere hätte sich vor dem Erlkönig verbeugt, einen Kniefall gemacht oder geknickst - das Mindeste wäre wohl ein respektvolles Nicken seinerseits -, aber Puck kennt den Lichten König schon so lange, dass solche Förmlichkeiten zwischen ihnen vollkommen zwecklos sind. Er genießt Oberons vollstes Vertrauen. Trotz der vielen Auseinandersetzungen in der Vergangenheit, sieht er in Puck immer noch den treusten seiner Diener, weshalb er ihm auch so viele Regelbrüche durchgehen lässt. Außerdem würde Oberon ihn und Meghan lieber vereint sehen, als seine Tochter und den Winterprinzen, was er ihm ihn Plötzlich Fee - Das Geheimnis von Nimmernie klar macht, um ihn zu manipulieren und Ash loszuwerden versucht. Doch Goodfellow bleibt seinem besten Freund treu. Titania Die Sommerkönigin hasst Puck abgrundtief - und ehrlich gesagt ist er auch kein großer Fan von ihr. Sie vertrauen sich gegenseitig ungefähr so weit, wie sie einander werfen können - nämlich gar nicht. Titania bezeichnet Goodfellow gerne als Oberons Schoßhündchen, was er gekonnt ignoriert. Doch Puck hat gegen Titania immer einen Trumpf im Ärmel: er weiß von ihrer Affäre mit dem Lichten Ritter Sir Torin, was er sich in Plötzlich Fee - Das Geheimnis von Nimmernie zunutze macht, um mit Ash aus Arkadia zu fliehen. Leanansidhe Die Königin der Exilanten und Robin Goodfellow scheinen sich schon sehr lange zu kennen. Da Puck sie 'Lea' nennt, sind sie wohl mal miteinander befreundet gewesen bzw. sind es immer noch. Oder er benutzt den Spitznamen nur, um sie zu provozieren, was typisch für ihn ist. Auf Pucks Auftrag hin entführt Leanansidhe auch Meghans Vater Paul zu sich in den Zwischenraum, damit dieser vor Titanias Rache verschont wird. Da Puck ihr viel Ärger macht, ist Leanansidhe etwas streng und schnippisch zu ihm, doch im tiefsten Herzen kann sie ihn leiden und fände es äußerst ärgerlich, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde. Keirran Keirran und Puck haben eine ähnliche Beziehung zueinander wie Puck und sein Vater Ash. Sie tolerieren einander, unterhalten sich meist sehr höflich und respektieren sich. Doch anders als sein Vater vertraut Keirran auf Pucks Urteilsvermögen und vertraut ihm. Annwyl Annwyl hat aus irgendeinem Grund große Angst vor Puck. Vermutlich, weil er einfach zu Titania gehen und dieser sagen kann, dass Annwyl bei Leanansidhe lebt. Sonst haben die beiden nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Mackenzie St. James Die beiden begegnen sich das erste Mal in Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen, wo Kenzie gleichzeitig begeistert und erschrocken ist, den Großen Robin Goodfellow aus Shakespeares ''Sommernachtstraum zu treffen - der sich (ebenso typisch für ihn) einen Spaß daraus macht, ihr seine Identität zu offenbaren. Die Sommerfee nimmt aber nicht viel Notiz von ihr, da sie nur ein Mensch und für ihn nicht weiter wichtig ist. |-| Feinde = Machina (In Bearbeitung) Ferrum (In Bearbeitung) Virus (In Bearbeitung) Galerie 18 Team Puck Wallpaper 1600 x 1200-1.jpg|Puck Wallpaper für Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Puck.png|Puck im Trailer für Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht 212px-PUCK.png|Puck im Trailer für Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Puck.jpg|Puck beim Shooting für Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Group.jpg|Puck, Meghan und Ash in Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht PuckMeghan.png|Fanart für Puck/Meghan Ash meghan puck.jpg|Fanart für Ash, Meghan und Puck Kagawa.jpg|Kagawa präsentiert stolz die Poster von Puck und Ash in Lebensgröße Kategorie:Fee Kategorie:Sommerfee Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Prinz - Das Schicksal der Feen Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Das Geheimnis von Nimmernie Charakter Kategorie:Sommernachtstraum Charakter Kategorie:Das Eiserne Land Charakter